Timeframe Series Oneshot - Reunite
by Steelcode
Summary: Timeframe Series Oneshot Reunite is a oneshot based from Cyber Rogue's Timeframe Series. Please read the series first before reading this otherwise you will not understand. NEITHER I NOR Cyber Rogue own any aspect of Transformers that solely belongs to Hasbro. The main plot belongs to Cyber Rogue while the small additions belong to me. PLEASE NO FLAMES. Reviews are accepted.


**Optimus - Bond Speaking**

 _ **Optimus - Comm link Speaking**_

 _Optimus - Inner Thought Speaking_

* * *

 **Between A Frame of Time Chapter Seven and Framed Time Changing Views Chapter One**

* * *

"Ratchet where are my sparklings?!" Optimus yelled his voice grave with demanding answers.

Ratchet staggered to his pedes holding his helm as he fought the dizziness in his processor. Optimus helped steady his old friend pain and worry filling his blue optics.

"Uhh. I was making modifications to the ground bridge when it malfunctioned. An explosion happened….the children were supposed to be in the med bay while I was doing the update….Uhhhh, Ahhh Miko!"

"Nelchie. That head strong femme even without her memories of us she continues to be the adventurous type." Optimus said placing a servo to his face in slight annoyance. "Ratchet if you are clear for duty help find the children. Also call back the team we need them here if anything else transpires."

 **Optimus what** **i** **s** **going on?!** Optimus mentally flinched at the sudden onslaught of Megatron's shouting over the bond.

 **An accident occurred at the base. The children are missing** _ **.**_ Optimus replied back through the bond his worried tone seeping through the bond to his brother.

 **I'm returning now!** Optimus felt the connection between him and Megatron disappear though the growing worry continued to dwell.

Twenty minutes later all the Decepticons were in their base Ratchet and Soundwave were pouring through scan data scanning every possible aspect of the Earth searching for the faintest signals of the kids.

"What if they were sent to Cybertron?" Bulkhead stated worry instantly filling his voice. Instantly the base was quiet as new worry filled the Decepticons. Fortunately Soundwave immediately shook his helm.

"No bridges have been opened on Cybertron." Soundwave stated, everyone vented happily. The last thing they wanted was for the children to be thrown into a situation like that again.

"The most likely scenario is that the children are somewhere on Earth, however, until we can get a beat on their life signatures or the call us we must wait." Ratchet gruffly stated. However, everyone knew that his worry was running just as deep as everyone else's.

Optimus sighed. "Soundwave, Ratchet continue to search and inform us if any signs become available. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead continue to try to gain contact with the children try every half an hour to hour to gain contact." Megatron commanded gently taking his brother's arm leading him out of the main room down the hall to the medical bay where he promptly forced Optimus to sit down.

Megatron could feel the worry and fear growing in his brother's spark through the bond. Upon the re-arrival of the sparklings months ago both Megatron and Optimus had received both thrills and sadness upon finding them again. When the gladiator and Prime had first heard the voices of the children Optimus thought he was as the humans would say "dreaming". However, upon seeing them Megatron could feel his brother's spark warm infinitely with relief and happiness. Yet the gladiator could instantly feel something amiss. Optimus had instantly begun to reach out towards them through the bond, however, only silence and lonely answered. Megatron felt his brother's sorrow and confusion the second it happened. Why could they not feel them? Megatron stared at his worried leader and brother.

"It's nearly the anniversary of when you and Elita both lost them; isn't it?" Megatron asked softly; Optimus merely nodded.

Sorrow engulfed the bond Megatron sensed how hard Optimus was trying to keep himself together. He had barely understood how precious the sparklings had been to his brother till the day he had been attacked and before losing consciousness Orion Pax had pleaded him to find the sparklings or in fact how important they had become to the gladiator himself on the day of the fateful council meeting. Finding his brother and femme in utter distress at their missing sparklings, his own spark feeling as if it had been shattered. Laying both his servos on Optimus' shoulder struts, Megatron nudged him through the bond gaining the Prime's attention.

"They are strong. If they survived the First Fire of Cybertron and if Primus has reunited us across the galaxies then we will see them again." Megatron stated firmly giving an all too rare sincere smile.

Optimus looked up giving a small nod returning the smile, however, his optics betrayed his silent ever growing worry.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

* * *

 _Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing._

All the Decepticons perked to the sound of an incoming call their sparks lifting with hope at the thought of the kids calling them. Ratchet went to the computer pulling up the callers profile quickly.

"Nurse Darby." Everyone's sparks sank into worry again at the name.

"Doctor I just got a call from Jack." Ratchet was nearly slammed into the console of the computer by Optimus and Megatron. "Are they…oomph? Are they alright?"

"Jack sounded upset, however, he did say that they were all okay. Though I am curious as to why they are in Appelton, Wisconsin?" June Darby questioned worry sounding in her voice.

"Appelton, Wisconsin. Ms. Darby there was an accident with the ground bridge and the children were caught in it. If you send me the coordinates I'll have someone sent immediately. Jack said they were okay. Did he give any further details to their wellbeing?" Ratchet stated his medical training overtaking at the end.

"Jack didn't say much other than they were okay and asking for a ride. Though I have a feeling that something was really tearing him up." June replied the mother intuition slipping in her voice. "Please take care of the kids. Bring them home." Optimus stepped forward immediately.

"I'll bring them home Ms. Darby, I promise." Optimus firmly stated as the connection was terminated. "Soundwave set coordinates for ten miles from the address June gave us. I'm going now."

Megatron stepped forward. "I will go with you." Optimus nodded.

 _Bing. Bing. Bing. Bing._

"Megatron it's an urgent communications from Cybertron." Ratchet stated.

"Very well doctor." Megatron turned away from the ground bridge briefly turning back to Optimus.

 **Bring them back Optimus. Bring the sparklings home.** Optimus nodded quickly transforming and peeling out of the base through the ground bridge.

It was as he gained closer to the address that he began to feel sadness, worry, and surprise creep through the bond. Pulling into the country driveway Optimus' spark filled with relief at seeing his three sparklings on the front porch of the home. However, the utter surprise of their bombarding him through the bond nearly sent him into a stasis.

He could feel them. Activating his holoform Optimus opened his door watching happily as Miko and Raf almost literally leapt off the porch steps towards him.

* * *

 **Half an Hour later**

* * *

 _ **"I still do not understand why you asked to be bridged to outside of Jasper."**_ Ratchet stated for the third time over the comm link. Optimus merely chuckled to himself at his old friend's confusion. Optimus drove down the long dirt roads of Jasper, Nevada. Silently watching his adopted sparklings sleep contently in his seats.

After watching Jack, Miko, and Raf slip into recharge about twenty minutes upon picking them up Optimus had called the base to ask for a bridge to the outskirts of Jasper. The request had brought on puzzled questions from his troops and brother.

 ** _"I wished to give them a chance to recharge. They seemed worn out upon my arrival. They also asked for a drive with me. What kind of_** _ **Athair** **would I be to not accept a simple request to allow them some quiet and comfort."**_ Optimus could feel his brother smirk through the bond at his answer.

 _ **"Uh. Fine. However, I do want to do a thorough medical on them upon your return."** _Ratchet replied gruffly before ending the transmission. Optimus returned his attention to his sleeping charges, they would be arriving at the base entrance in a few minutes. Oh how he hated to wake them up.

"Lechnie, Nelchie, Melchie wake up we're almost back to the base." Optimus warmly said gently waking his three sleeping passengers with equally gentle nudges through the bond.

Watching as the children yawned rubbing their eyes warmth and happiness slipped through the bond to him. Yawning heavily Jack sat up a soft groan escaping him as the burn on his back was rubbed by his borrowed shirt.

"Lechnie are you alright?" Optimus questioned his eldest as he watched the sixteen year old move to sit up in his driver's seat; Jack gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Yeah t'o't I'm fine just really don't want to wake up. Sleeping in that barn doesn't do any justice to the comfort of your spark." Jack complemented honestly while trying to hide his soreness from bombing that was so recent to them.

Still slightly concerned Optimus did not venture further instead activating the beacon to activate base's hidden doorway, where he casually drove in allowing it to shut behind him before stopping and letting the children to clamor out.

"Home sweet silo. Huh funny how this place feels like home after all this time." Miko commented as they walked down the entry hall.

"Yeah, but your right it feels good to be in familiar surroundings again." Raf replied glancing up to Optimus with a smile.

"As it's good to have you all back with us. Everyone has been quite concerned since your disappearance. Which we will discuss at a later time, Nelchie." Optimus finished sternly giving Miko the all too familiar lecture look.

* * *

 **Hour Later**

* * *

 **They remember.** Optimus looked up from the main terminal going over the newly acquired data from one of internal allies at Megatron nodding.

 **Yes, apparently this incident is what brought them to me all those cycles ago. It's interesting to think that in the range of those two hours the sparklings have lived through events that brought us to the present.** Optimus replied finishing up the screen quickly turning it blank. Megatron gave a slight nod back.

 **It does make sense though. Why neither of us could feel them through the bond and why it seems that they had no recollection of us or what had transpired.** Megatron responded back.

"It's still so weird to hear your voice Bee but have to say you sound very cool." Miko's voice was heard from down the hall.

Optimus watched as his sparklings came into the main area of the base with their guardians. Smiling the Prime watched as his sparklings laughed with his team. Suddenly Jack tripped over his feet falling to the ground hitting his back and sides hard.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jack hissed painfully as he curled in on himself.

"JACK!" Arcee knelt down quickly on Jack's side.

"LECHNIE!" Optimus moved faster than anyone had seen him move before.

Jack painfully hissed for breath trying to subside the pain. The raven youth felt concern and worry bombard through the bond. Attempting to provide comfort through the bond Jack forced himself to sit up clutching his side as he regained his breath. Almost immediately he felt cautious servos lift him up and bring him close to all too familiar chest armor.

"Bring all three to the med bay." Ratchet commanded Optimus nodded gently taking Raf and Miko into his left servo before following the medic to the med bay, Megatron following at his heels.

Twenty minutes later, Jack lay on his stomach his shirt off while Ratchet scanned his decent sized burn. Raf and Miko had only a few scrapes and bruises and very minor burns, while Jack carried a slightly more worrying one. Head resting on folded arms Jack relaxed as he felt Optimus gently caress his head with one of his fingers.

"Lechnie why did you not tell us that you three were injured?" Optimus asked watching his eldest face grow more relax under his touch; Jack opened one eye and glanced up at Optimus, Megatron, and Ratchet's faceplates.

"Honestly I was going to let you check out Raf and Miko, but I didn't want you to worry any more than you already have." Jack replied his voice just above a whisper as he lifted his head. The room was quiet for what seemed like an hour.

"Well other than bruising your ribs and the burn there are no signs of concussion, however, that burn will need treatment. I'll look up some human medications that would work, although…." Ratchet trailed off as he stared at Jack's burn another all too familiar look in his optics.

"Uh, oh Ratchet has the science fair look." Miko whispered to Raf a smirk plastered on her lips. Jack recognizing the look as well began to squirm uncomfortably under Ratchet's gaze.

Swiftly Ratchet went over to a medical cabinet pulling jar after jar out before replacing them with a green medium cybertronian sized jar. Calmly Ratchet walked back over casually unscrewing the lid before his index finger in and bringing up a glob of mint green paste. Jack swallowed as he watched Ratchet set the jar down on the side of the med berth before moving to him.

"Uh Ratchet what….exactly is that?" Jack asked his voice wavering slightly.

"This is a salve that will cool your burn while also taking away any pain that you are in. We use it for the metal burns. Now hold still. Or do I need to get out my wrench?" Ratchet replied gruffly reaching with his free servo to his subspace.

"No! Uh….no just was curious what it was is all. He, he." Jack gave a fake laugh at the end as he rested his head on his folded arms once again.

Jack gave a small shiver as the cold gel was applied to his back slightly stinging as it was lightly dabbed over the burn till it was completely covered. Almost instantly the pain subsided giving Jack the chance to sit up again. Silently Ratchet placed the left over salve back in the container, lightly wiping off his servos on a cleaning rag before grabbing a gauze patch and lightly placing it over the salve covered burn.

"Since you three are on 'Spring Break' we will replace your bandage twice each day morning and evening before you go home. No excuses. Try not to rub it and definitely do not scratch." Ratchet stated firmly going into full on doctor mode; Jack nodded affirmatively.

Cautiously Jack pulled his borrowed shirt back on trying his best not to move or touch the where the burn mark was. Miko stood miffed in spot on the medical table.

"Hey why aren't you giving him the cone?!" Miko asked angrily remembering the all too fresh humiliation she had received while on Cybertron. Jack gave his adopted sister a death glare; while all three mechs chuckled at remembering the 'cone of shame' as the human called it. Raf remained quiet though a small smile was peeking from the boy's lips; Ratchet quickly cleared his throat.

"Jack is the kind to actually follow doctor's orders. While you young missy are in the all too familiar habit of breaking them such as earlier today when you disobeyed me when I told you to stay in here while I was upgrading the space bridge." Ratchet stated his voice sounding like that of the tough grandfather; Miko simply shrugged.

"Okay Dude, okay. I get the picture. No more pulling me's." Miko replied nonchalantly. Jack and Raf merely shook their heads knowing fully well that as soon as her scare was over she would be pulling a Miko.

* * *

 **Changing Views amidst Chapter Four**

* * *

"Oh I bet you are," he growled. "What dirty little secrets are you hiding?"

Miko kept a smug look on her face. Knowing that whatever Bumblebee asked was not going to be nearly as embarrassing as seeing him getting his aft kicked by Soundwave a moment ago. Silently the three kids watched as Bumblebee thought over his question until finally an evil glint came over his optics. Miko gulped a little slightly worried at the look on the usually friendly mech's faceplates.

"Okay Miko what is the story behind this cone?" Bumblebee asked his voice full of curiosity; Miko's eyes doubled in size as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Nope! No way! These lips are zipped and the key was lost on Cybertron! Pick another question!" Miko replied quickly making the motion of zipped lips and throwing away the key.

"Sorry Miko you have to tell us. I couldn't say no to your dare for me to take off Soundwave's visor and you can't say no to my question so tell us all about this cone." Bumblebee stated his words coming out like a teasing older brother at the end. Miko huffed as her face grew even redder at the thought of her embarrassment.

"IwasforcedtoweartheconeofshameonCybertronbecauseofabruiseandmetakingoffthecreamthatRatchetgavetohealit!" Miko yelled really fast reminding Bulkhead of his friend Blurr on energon rush; everyone else just looked at Miko trying to decipher what she had said. It was then the room erupted in laughter even Ratchet chuckled at the memory.

"WA. HA, HA, HA, HA! YOU WORE THE CONE OF SHAME! OH PLEASE SAY SOMEONE CAPTURED THAT! OH MIKO IN THE CO….CO….CONE OF SHAME! HA, AH, HA, AH!" Bumblebee hoot and hollered.

Miko remained quiet her face turning red as her embarrassment was let out into the open. However, a small mischievous glint lay in her eyes.

"Well hope you all are enjoying yourselves because now you're going to be listening to Slash Monkey for a long time." Miko threatened her face looking more like a Cheshire cat; Bumblebee just continued to laugh till finally Miko couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING?! EVERYONE IS GOING TO LISTEN TO SLASH MONKEY. WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Miko roared noticing Arcee pointing behind her.

Turning around Miko looked at their area finally seeing why they were laughing. Her guitar and amp were not in the area anymore.

"Wha…How….Where?" Miko stammered starting to feel completely lost.

"Easy Miko I just had Soundwave move them while I was 'thinking' about my question. You'll get them back once you promise that you won't retaliate with Slash Monkey for revenge. Also I'm sorry for laughing so much. Though just so you know there is nothing embarrassing about that cone. It helped you heal and I'm willing to bet that after a few days you learned that if you didn't scratch or mess the Ratchet's ointment you could have the cone off. Right?" Bumblebee said gently picking up Miko and showing his caring side once again. Miko smirked but nodded he had got her good.

"Okay, okay enough of the mush it's my turn now and I have a couple of good options for Jack." Arcee said making Jack squirm faking his nervousness.

Optimus watched as his sparklings and team continued their game of Truth or Dare, his bonded watching over them happily while his brother went over data with Soundwave. It was moments of peace like this that made the Prime hope that the war would end soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review but please no flames. I, like Cyber Rogue, am doing these oneshots for fun. Please fill free to ask for requests they are always welcome. Now courteous of Cyber Rogue a sneak peek into the upcoming chapters of Framed Time's Changing Views.

* * *

The air was dark and heavy with a sense of foreboding that weighed heavily on Jack's heart. He straightened up, immediately alert to whatever danger might be lurking. Through the bond, he could sense Optimus's sudden worry.

"Jack-" he heard the Prime start.

"Run!" Mike screamed suddenly, shoving him away and dragging Raf, but it was already too late as whoever was stalking in the shadows was already moving.

Something sticky snagged at Jack's legs, causing him to fall forward with a yelp. He did not have time to look up before he was being dragged back. He kicked in vain as he tried to escape, but the webbing would not relent.

His eyes widened. Webbing.

Panic filled him as he came to one conclusion to what was going on. "Optimus!" he screamed, fear laced in his voice. He could feel the Prime's rage through the bond as he tried to find them, but even now Jack knew, no one would be able to help him now.


End file.
